Coming Home
by Arwen75
Summary: Follow on to Taking Command. What did happen when the Retribution came back to Portsmouth, and how did Horatio end up playing in the Long Rooms. Written for HH2003 zine


As the Retribution drew closer to the other sloop Horatio looked through his glass at the stern of the ship they were chasing. Through the glass Matthews had handed him he could see the British ensign flapping gently in the wind and the carved name on the stern – 'Hotspur'. She was a sloop in the British Navy, but something about the men on deck was wrong. There were no Naval officers uniforms, which would never happen in a Naval ship.

Turning to Styles, Horatio snapped – 'Put a ball close to her stern, but not too close."

"Aye, aye, sir. Close but not too close it is."

"But it's the Hotspur, sir" came the protest from Matthews as Styles set about his task at the forechaser. He fired and Horatio watched through his glass as the ball removed a stern lantern.

"Styles, for God's sake man."

"Sorry sir" came the non too repentant reply. Then Matthews who was still watching the Hotspur said, "Look sir" as the British colours were lowered and the French colours were raised.

"She shows her true colours. I thought something was wrong."

"Well if the Frogs have taken the Hotspur, sir, it is only proper we should take it back."

Just what Horatio was thinking – now to give the orders to get them alongside for boarding - "Indeed Matthews. Lay us alongside."

"Aye, aye sir."

* * *

Now the fighting was done and the Hotspur re-taken. Styles has found an Irishman in the crew – fighting for the French, but a cutter from the shore approached declaring the news that it was peace. The war had ended – after 9 years of fighting the French peace had been signed. The crew erupted into cheers and the Irishman took the opportunity to escape overboard – Horatio prevented Matthews from shooting him – it just wasn't worth it with the war over. 

How Archie would have rejoiced with his friend now the war was ended – but what about his career. He was only a temporary commander – not yet confirmed by the Admiralty, and in peace appointments were few and far between. A lieutenant's half pay was pretty meagre – how would he survive. But there would be time enough to worry about that – for now he had two ships to get home to Portsmouth.

Turning to his Lieutenant – Mr. Parks, who had come on-board Hotspur after the cutter had left, Horatio said, "Let's get these ships back to Portsmouth. I am appointing you prize master of the Hotspur – just follow the Retribution."

"Aye, aye sir."

Horatio crossed back to his own ship and got her underway again. It would only be at the most a day before they were in sight of Spithead and Portsmouth. Then they would see what was what.

* * *

On arrival in Portsmouth, Horatio made his way to the Port Admiral to deliver the dispatches he was carrying from Jamaica and to report the retaking of the Hotspur from the French. He was kept waiting for some time having handed over the dispatches – his was not the only recently arrived ship in harbour, and the captains of the other vessels were that much senior to him – post captains and the like. 

As he sat waiting he worried about what was to happen to him – and to the members of his crew who had served him so well since leaving Jamaica. And more especially to Matthews and Styles who had been loyal to him through thick and thin – through Spanish prison, Muzillac, and throughout the terrible events on the Renown. They were both so pleased when they were sent to the Retribution by Captain Cogshill – and he would be for ever grateful to that man for releasing them from their service on the Renown. But now peace was declared what would happen to them – probably put ashore along with so many other sailors to fend for themselves as best as they could. No half-pay for the sailors, just for commissioned officers. And there would be ten, twenty aspiring lieutenants for every berth in the peacetime navy. Already from the talk around him he could tell that the First Lord – Lord St. Vincent – was planning on severely reducing the fleet in size. Many a famous ship was being laid up in the ordinary and decommissioned.

Finally his name was called by a disinterested clerk and he was shown into the Admiral's office.

"Ah Mr Hornblower. Reporting in from Jamaica I see – with two ships none the less. The French are already bleating about your re-capture of the Hotspur – being as it took place after peace was declared, but no matter – you didn't know.

Now as to your position – you realise I assume that the Admiralty will not confirm your commander's commission. It's back to lieutenant for you my lad."

"Aye sir. Is there any chance of a berth sir?"

"You're just one of many lieutenants Mr. Hornblower and you have little influence I presume, beyond the regard of Admiral Pellew that is."

"No sir." Horatio knew the facts pretty well – the appointments would go those people with influence in the government and at the court first – captains wouldn't appoint a little known nobody, particularly after the events of Renown and his court martial. One thing surprised him though - "'Admiral' Pellew, sir. I thought Sir Edward was still a Commodore?"

"Promoted to Rear Admiral about a month back – before the peace was declared. I gather he was you first captain Mr Hornblower?"

"My second, sir. I served on the Justinian under Captain Keene before the Indefatigable."

"Aye yes of course. Now about your pay…."

"My pay sir. I am assuming I can draw my half pay as a lieutenant?"

"Well Mr Hornblower, you drew three months pay as a commander – and now you are a lieutenant again, I am afraid that you were never entitled to that pay."

"Not entitled sir?" Horatio was getting worried now – was he going to be forced to pay back the extra pay he had drawn above his lieutenant's wage.

"Not entitled Mr Hornblower. And the Admiralty has decided that you are to be put under stoppages until the money has been repaid."

Horatio's face paled and his mind raced – under stoppages – no pay, not even half-pay for as many months as it took him to pay back the money he had drawn in all good faith as a commander. What was he supposed to live on? Not that he could ask the Admiral that of course.

"Now Mr Hornblower – it is only for seven months – I am certain you can survive that long. You must have prize money from the prizes the Renown took."

Prize money – that all went on the excursion out with Bush – a great time in Jamaica while they were both at a loose end. Maybe with hindsight he should have saved it, but nobody believed the rumours of peace, so he assumed his appointment would be confirmed – a matter of formality at that Admiralty usually when a promotion was made by an Admiral commanding a Fleet. But now – peace declared, back to Lieutenant and no money. He would survive – he would have to but how?

Aware that the Admiral was looking at him he brought himself to attention and quietly took his leave. "Thank you sir for telling me this yourself. Now with your permission?"

"It was the best I could do Mr. Hornblower – I remember what Pellew said about you when you were in prison in Spain. Good bye and Good Luck."

With that Horatio left the office and wandered in a daze out of the house. He must return to Retribution to tell her crew she was being paid off and then set about trying to find a berth – any sort of berth where he could earn enough money to survive. Failing that he had to find a living – something that would give him enough money to survive. He wasn't sure that the peace would last – he was of the opinion that the French, this new guy Bonaparte in particular, wanted time to rebuild their shattered Navy before launching an attack on the English coast. They controlled most of Europe after all – England was only protected by the Channel and the frail wooden walls of her Channel Fleet.

But he would have plenty of time to think – for now he had to deal with paying off his ship and then finding somewhere very cheap to live and some kind of job. He didn't know what to do for the best – if Archie was still alive he would have known what to do. He had the right connections with his family and all – and he wouldn't have left his friend to drift. But it was no use dwelling on what might have been – and no use at all appealing to the Kennedy family – after all they must believe that Archie was a mutineer and a disgrace the the family name.

Finally he got back to the sally port – where his boat was waiting. Swiftly they returned him to the Retribution – he said nothing on the journey and only the bare minimum on returning to the ship. Summoned the senior warrant officers to his cabin and told them to prepare the ship for paying off. He tried to hide his depression as best as he could – although he removed all the epaulettes from his uniform. He was no longer a commander, but back to a lowly lieutenant again. Styles and Matthews did their best to cheer him up, and made requests that when he got a ship again to remember them – but it was a distant hope.

* * *

Within a few days the Retribution was stripped of everything Naval and was sent off to the shipyard to be laid up. He said a few words in farewell to the crew and watched sadly as they dispersed – Matthews and Styles last to leave. He had managed to have a few quiet words with Matthews and found out where cheap lodgings could be had in Portsmouth. Matthews was tactful enough not to ask why he was enquiring but Horatio could see in his eyes that he knew why his officer was enquiring such things from a sailor. 

He took a final look at the Retribution – very forlorn in her laid up state – and then resolutely turned his back and walked briskly away.

He eventually found lodgings in an old house – owned by a Mrs Mason who seemed to drink a lot, but whose daughter was capable enough. He moved his chest into the room, and the first week's rent having used up all the cash he had went immediately off to the pawnbrokers – with all that was not strictly necessary, including his greatcoat. He kept his uniform, a couple of shirts and the bare essentials, but the rest when into hock. For now he kept his sword – it was the last thing a naval officer wanted to lose, but eventually he expected he may have to.

For several weeks, indeed a couple of months he haunted the Admiral's house looking for berths as a Lieutenant, and the dockyard as well. But ships were coming into to be laid up not to be refitted and sent out again. Still he continued looking increasingly desperate as his money ran short. One overcast day he spotted a golden laced figure leaving the Admiral's house – it was Pellew – obviously he had returned from Jamaica. Horatio sank back into the shadows – not wanting to be seen by his former captain and mentor – but Sir Edward spotted him, and briskly summoned him.

Reluctantly Horatio crossed over to the Admiral and greeted him, "Good afternoon Sir."

"Good afternoon Mr. Hornblower. The Port Admiral has told me of your situation – I think I may be able to help."

"You have a berth for me sir."

"Not as such Mr Hornblower – come with me to the Long Rooms and I will explain."

"The Long Rooms sir?"

"The Long Rooms Mr Hornblower – I fancy you haven't lost your skill at whist?"

"Whist sir? No sir?"

In silence Horatio followed Pellew to the notorious gambling haunt. They entered and the proprietor – an émigré from France hustled over to greet such an important visitor.

"Admiral Pellew – it is good to see you sir."

"Likewise Marquis. May I introduce Lieutenant Horatio Hornblower. Lieutenant – Monsieur le Marquis de Sainte-Croix."

"Lieutenant."

"Sir." The two men exchanged slight bows of greeting as the Admiral continued.

"Mr. Hornblower is a former officer of mine who is a very good player of whist. I believe he may be the answer to the problem you were discussing last time I was here. I assume you haven't solved it?"

"Not yet Sir Edward – good whist players are fairly rare. But you say the lieutenant is one."

"Indeed he is – may I suggest you join us for a game – my flag lieutenant will make an acceptable fourth."

"Of course Sir Edward."

Mystified Horatio followed the two men to a table, with Pellew's flag lieutenant bringing up the rear. The four men sat down and a new pack of cards was opened and shuffled by the Marquis. The men drew for partners and then the game commenced. Sir Edward managed to whisper to Horatio that he would cover his losses – which embarrassed the young officer, but it was an offer he could not turn down in his current circumstances.

The game progressed and to his surprise Horatio found himself not losing but winning. Eventually the game finished and Horatio was the main winner – even in the company of several good players he held his own.

The Marquis was silent for a while as he handed over his payment to Horatio and then said, "I believe you are right Sir Edward. This young man will serve my purpose very well. Lieutenant, are you prepared to work for me?"

"Work for you sir? As what?"

"As a whist player, sir. I am willing to pay you half a guinea a week, plus your winnings, although you must cover your losses, if you will be here between the hours of twelve mmidday until to in the morning to make a fourth player for those groups who are unable to obtain one."

Horatio wasn't sure about this, but he was desperate for some form of regular income and at least he stood a chance with this job. He could tell by the Marquis's tone that the groups who needed a fourth were often the mediocre players who no-one wanted to play with. At least with his skills at whist he would be able to win some money from them – even if he had to be a little careful so as not to annoy senior officers too much.

"I'll accept your offer Marquis – and thank you."

"Thank Sir Edward Lieutenant. Are you able to start today?"

"I have nothing else planned sir."

And with that statement Horatio started his career as a professional gambler.

* * *

_(Some months later)_

Horatio was still working in the Long Rooms – and finding that many poor whist players were actually flattered that a player of his ability was prepared to play with them – so much so that they didn't seem to mind the frequent loses. But they all had the money to stand them – he on the other hand was still living week to week – he kept an emergency store of ten pounds in one pocket – even though with his recent run of form it meant he hadn't been able to pay his landlady. Now he was on his way to the pawn shop again – freezing in the current wintry air without his greatcoat which was still in hock. The pawnbroker assumed he was there to redeem his greatcoat but he wasn't. Instead he had to finally pawn his sword – for only 15 shillings – but something was better than nothing. The pawnbroker had many naval swords due to the peace – many fellow naval officers were as poorly off for money as he was.

On leaving the shop he didn't watch where he was going, being too busy blowing into his hands to warm them. He bumped into another officer who rounded on him. "Watch where you're headed man."

Without really looking up Horatio apologised, "I beg your pardon, sir." He made to continue, but was arrested by the officer's next word's – "Sir…sir" It was William Bush of all people. Horatio walked back towards him, as he did saying, "Mr. Bush. It's good to see you."

They shook hands and Bush replied, "It's good to see you, sir."

Horatio knew he had to explain a little of his situation to Bush – he couldn't let him go on using 'Sir'. In all strictness it should be Horatio calling Bush 'Sir' – after all as a lieutenant Bush was senior to him by over a year in dates of commission. Not that it mattered in the current state of peace. He would have thought that Bush would have seen the lack of an epaulette – and the fact that he was still in a lieutenant's uniform – but all the same…..

"You needn't call me sir." Horatio shugged his left shoulder towards his companion. "Look no epaulette."

"But you're a commander. You're captain of the Retribution."

"I was a commander. Now we're at peace I am once more a mere Lieutenant."

"Infernal luck."

"And what's more a lieutenant without a ship."

"Me too…." Bush hesitated for a few moments, suddenly aware of Horatio's lack of a coat. "It's cold – where's your coat?"

Horatio avoided the question – he didn't really know Bush well enough. If it had been Archie asking – well things may have been different. "Why don't we go to my lodgings – we can talk there." He indicated the way to his fellow lieutenant and the two of them walked through the cold streets of Portsmouth.

Horatio decided to talk as they walked – he didn't want to get back to the subject of his greatcoat. "How often do you come to Portsmouth?"

"I come every month – collect my half pay – stay wherever it is convenient…" he turned towards Horatio with a wry half smile, "cheap in other words."

They were by now close to Horatio's lodging house – and without a real thought Horatio offered, "Why not lodge with me … it's cheap enough here I assure you." He then realised he may have made a mistake if he wanted to keep his monetary state from Bush. It was more than likely on entering the house that he would be accosted by Mrs. Mason demanding his arrears in rent. But it was done now…..

Sure enough on entering the house, Mrs. Mason came down and made a remark about him being free enough with his offers for one so far in arrears with his rent. Bush redeemed the situation by offering to pay in advance – Mrs. Mason charged him a shilling – which was little enough although more than the room was worth. She then returned to the subject of his arrears – but was diverted by her daughter Maria entering at the moment and claiming, falsely, that he had given her a half-crown that morning – which was enough to put Mrs Mason off.

While Mrs. Mason showed Bush up to the room, Horatio followed Maria and tried to pay her that supposed half-crown. Not only did she refuse it, saying she could manage and he needed his money more, but she also gave him his sword back – much to his shock. She had followed him to the pawnbrokers and redeemed it after he had left. He tried to thank her – but she ran from the room. So he went up to his room.

He and William spent an hour or so talking and catching up on each other's news – Horatio felt the friendship between them growing. It would never be as with Archie, but still it was a friendship all the same. They started to use each other's first names – almost without thought, and talked about many things – mainly to do with the current situation in France – and seeming likelihood that the current peace wouldn't last. Horatio did his best to keep Bush off the topic of his missing greatcoat – and Mrs. Mason's remarks about his lack of shirts, but William was persistent. In the end, Horatio explained his monetary situation to Bush, who was taken aback a little and tried to offer some of his half pay to Horatio, which was politely refused. Then it was time to go to the Long Rooms – at least tonight he had an appointment to play with a good player – Admiral Pellew was now in command of the Channel Fleet as rumours of war grew. Whenever the Admiral was in Portsmouth he always had a game or two with Horatio and whoever else could be conned into playing the pair of them.

He and William walked to the Long Rooms and entered. Horatio had to explain his employment by the Marquis as the other man was very worried about how Horatio managed to play in such a notorious place. Bush was surprised to find it was the Admiral they were meeting but maintained his normal calm exterior on being re-introduced, and was flattered by the Admiral's compliment about his service on Renown. So unlike Archie, but to Horatio that was no bad thing – if only he had lived they would have made a good threesome – it was starting to happen before all the tragic events on the Renown. Particularly after they were all imprisoned in the hold together by Captain Sawyer. But no use dwelling on the past, better to live in the present. Pellew was saying something about introducing an old acquaintance to the table – by God it was Captain Hammond – Black Charlie Hammond, and a young lad – who turned out to be his nephew. He became somewhat embarrassed when young Hammond said that he would like to serve under him, but managed to reply to the youngster. The uncle however was not at all happy with his nephew's choice of captain, and proceeded to snipe at Horatio all evening. The game seemed to be going the Hammond's way, but Horatio pulled a triumph out of defeat and won the final rubber. The captain looked none too happy as he handed over his winnings – and the Admiral ordered Horatio to report on board the flagship at 2 bells of the forenoon – almost as a passing remark as he took his leave – along with the warning to spend his winnings wisely.

Horatio and William decided to celebrate Horatio's victory a little, before returning the boarding house. They sank several pints each in an inn and reminisced a lot – about the Renown and what happened on-board her. Slowly the talk turned to Archie and the sacrifice he made to save them both. Horatio by now had drunk enough to be totally relaxed and he told William of the vow he had made when he took command of the Retribution – that one day he would clear Archie's name, and the Navy will know the true story of Lt. Archibald Kennedy. William solemnly drunk to that vow and told Horatio he would do all he could to help clear Archie's name. After all it was the Navy's need for a scapegoat that had caused Archie's selfless act in the first place. And in doing so he had saved not only Horatio, but Bush too – and William recognised this. He and Archie had become close during the time they had spent to together in the prison hospital at Jamaica – they had been by themselves the whole time and had had little else to do but talk. Bush had come to realise what the friendship between Horatio and Archie was, and what it meant. He had been very taken aback by it when he had first observed it on the Renown, but gradually over time he had come to realise that both men needed each other – and were willing to sacrifice themselves for each other. There is no greater love than that a man should lay down his life for his friends – and that it was Archie did in the end. He knew he was dying, so he offered himself up as the scapegoat the Navy required. In doing so he saved his friend from the gallows, and quite likely Bush as well – and ruined Buckland's chances (not that there were really any after he had been captured in his cabin during the prisoner revolt) of ever being promoted. Bush could still remember the look on the first lieutenant's face when Horatio had come back to collect his belongings from the Renown's wardroom – with his epaulette on.

Eventually the two officers staggered back to Mrs Mason's. On the way they passed the first press gangs out on the street – quite obviously war was coming. They were greeted by Mrs Mason in a belligerent mood until Horatio paid up his debts from his winnings, and then threatened to leave. But Maria's tearful pleas persuaded him otherwise, although later up in the room the two shared for the night, William teased his friend about the obvious love that the lass had for him. Horatio just couldn't see it – he saw Maria as a true friend during his time of need, and nothing more. But his companion could see the clear love that the lass had for Horatio, and that she didn't realise that he didn't return it.

The following morning William watched as Horatio tidied his uniform and made himself respectable to call on the Admiral. The pair of them walked down to the docks together, talking about what the Admiral could want. In the back of his mind Bush had his own suspicions, which only increased when he saw the Hotspur anchored out in the harbour. He thought that because of the approach of war the Admiralty had confirmed Horatio's promotion and appointed him to the Channel Fleet, but he said nothing of his suspicions to Horatio and continued to talk merrily away as they approached the sally port.

Horatio hired a boat there to transport him out to the flagship and left William at the port anxiously awaiting news. Bush was waiting a fair while and spent the time looking all the ships in harbour and watching as stores were taken out to them. He was of the firm opinion that war was coming – there would be little to prevent it now – even the First Lord appeared to have admitted that he was wrong to have laid up so many ships and was hastily re-commissioning as many as he could without provoking war. He wandered where his next appointment would be. If his suspicions about Horatio and the Hotspur proved to be correct, then maybe he could hope for an appointment as First Lieutenant on the Hotspur – but that was up to her captain. He hoped that Horatio knew after all they had shared in the past twenty-four hours, and what they had shared in the past, that he wanted the two of them to serve together again.

Finally William saw a boat returning from the flagship with an officer in the stern – it was Horatio. As he climbed the steps to the sally port, Bush asked him. "So what did the Admiral want?"

He saw the answer in Horatio's eyes, even before the words themselves came. "A commander for the Hotspur."

William stuck out his hand, which Horatio took. "Congratulations Horatio….sir". Hurriedly the lieutenant corrected himself – no longer could he use that name, except in the most private of situations – and only then if invited to by his superior officer. "He couldn't of chosen a better man."

"Thank you." Horatio turned to look out over the water to his new ship – and Bush followed his gaze. "She's hardly the Renown" came the remark from her new captain.

"But she's a fine ship, sir." William believed what he said – even from the quayside he could see that she was a fine example of a sloop of war.

"Do you think so?" came the reply from Horatio.

"Yes I think so." Bush reassured his friend.

"And do you also think, Mr. Bush …" the formality was the first clue to Bush's mind "… that a lieutenant who has served in a 74 might be happy to serve as lieutenant in a mere sloop?"

William hoped that this was leading where he thought it was as he replied to the question. "If you were captain, sir, I believe he might."

Horatio turned to face William as the question was asked. "Then would you do me the honour of being my First Lieutenant?"

Bush answered, managing to suppress most of his happiness as he did so. "It is I who would be honoured."

Then in an honest moment his new captain revealed, as his friend, "I feared you wouldn't want to."

In a like fashion Bush revealed his own worry, "I feared you wouldn't ask." The he let his smile come out, and indeed both men laughed.

Turning back to look at the Hotspur Horatio got back to business. "Well we have a ship to rig."

"Aye, aye, captain," came the response from William.

The two men stood side by side for a while in silence admiring their new ship – each lost in his own thoughts. Horatio was re-adjusting to being called sir by William – he had got used to being called Horatio in the hours they had spent together since the previous day. All he hoped was that the friendship could continue – all but in a different fashion from that Horatio had had with Archie – where the two men were friends long before seniority and ranks became a real issue. He could remember the first time Archie had called him 'sir' during the preparations for the rescue mission from El Ferrol – up to that moment they had been fellow prisoners, but at that moment they were naval officers on a mission. He and Archie had shared so much together – their time in Spain and in France. After that ill fated mission it was Archie who had supported him – much as earlier he had supported Archie. His friend had been the one person who could make him lighten up – since his death in Kingston Horatio had withdrawn more into himself. He knew Bush would be a friend, but the difference in their ranks was too great, and they only really had the shared experience from Renown – although that was a great deal. Now they would be back at sea together and he would rely on the lieutenant for a great deal, but he also knew William was up to the task. But still how he wished Archie was here to celebrate this moment with his friends.

William on the other hand was thinking about all there was to do on-board Hotspur to commission her and make her ready to sail. They needed a full crew – although that wouldn't be a great deal of a problem as the press gangs would be out, and no doubt many sailors would want to return to sea for the security it gave. Then there were the midshipmen and other warrant officers – who would they get? But slowly his thoughts also turned, like his friend and commander's to the one man who couldn't be present. The man that William was trying to replace in Horatio's life – Archie Kennedy – dead and in the Navy forgotten, but these two men would never forget the friend who gave them life. Both of them would do their utmost to honour the vow they had made together – that one day the name of Lieutenant Archibald Kennedy would be honoured again.


End file.
